


My Hotel Room

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Holidays, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: You would think that two people who spend enough time in hotels as it is for work, would stop enjoying it as much as Victor and Yuuri do.





	My Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day 193 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I had not realized just how tired I was till I fell asleep typing about them lying in a bed. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

"There are flower patterns carved in the ceiling." 

Yuuri picks up his glasses from the night stand where he left them the night before to see if Victor isn't trying to pull a fast one on him. His tone of voice suggests he's being serious though. To his amazement there are indeed flower patterns carved into the ceiling. 

"Do you think they were carved by hand? Because that would be a whole lot of work." 

Victor is clearly musing. Then again. Yuuri let Victor pick and pay for the room they are currently in. He wouldn't put it past the guy to book a room where the ceiling is hand carved with a flower pattern. His eyes scan the ceiling and soon see that there is a pattern to the carving. 

"Maybe the original template. See," Yuuri points to the spots the patters repeats itself "there you see the exact same set of flowers." 

"Well even if it is only the first template it is very well done." This Yuuri agreed with Victor about.

The stayed in bed staring up and just enjoyed the ceiling for a while. Before joining their bodies together. The slow and sensual dance they weave between them leaves them a bit sweaty. Which makes Victor hum about wanting to take a bath. Yuuri slips out of the sheets and saunters his way to the large bathroom the place had equipped. Too large to be seen as anything but extra. Then again, it fitted the main room and the bedroom perfectly. 

He starts the bath before walking back into the bedroom with some tissues and cleans up most of the mess. After he's done that he picks up Victor and carries him into the bathroom, stalling him on the toilet to check the bath is done right. It's no Onsen but Yuuri is convinced the temperature is just as they like it. 

When Victor pouts about having to stand up, Yuuri doesn't hesitate and picks him up. Holding Victor in his arms he steps into the bath and slowly lowers them down like that. He feels the shiver of content run down Victor's back when they sink in the water to there sternums. They nuzzle and cuddle in the water more than that they wash off the sweat, so once the water cooled down enough to become uncomfortable, they get out and rinse any remaining suds and sweats off in the enormous shower. 

"We should get something to eat." Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri before they are fully dried off. "This hotel has three restaurants. So do you want to go to one of them? Or shall we order in?" Yuuri wrapped a towel around Victor, before planting a quick peck on his lips. 

"We go out. Because you know as well as me that if we order in, the poor staff member will find us less than decent. Not to mention we'll probably won't get around eating anything till it is all cold and spoiled." 

With those words he leaves Victor to dry himself, knowing he will spend at least a few minutes fixing his hair. Yuuri puts on underwear and some training pants to look up the three restaurants on his phone. Once he makes his pick, knowing Victor will do whatever Yuuri chooses, he tells Victor and gets to enjoy the man go over their luggage to find them the perfect attire for the place. Yuuri in the mean time calls the restaurant and asks for them to get a table ready. He was happy to have read the place always kept a few tables on reserved in case hotel guests wanted to eat there. 

Dinner is amazing -Victor's words, but Yuuri agrees- and the view they had from their table was breathtaking. Although when Victor claimed he had the best view and Yuuri found him looking at him instead of outside he had gotten a horrid blush. One day he'll get used to the man's love for him. 

Breakfast the next day is room-serviced. Luckily by a person who seemed not to even bat an eye having to step over and around various pieces of clothing, ignoring the sounds coming from the bed. Yuuri was right though, it is a good thing they ordered things that still taste good after turning cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
